The Empty Ed
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: A Halloween story based on The Doctor Who episode "The Empty Child" and Ed, Edd, and Eddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween Dear Readers! I know that Halloween is fast approaching, and wanted to get a scary story out there! This story is based loosely on the Doctor Who episode 'The Empty Child' which is absolutely fantastic. It borrows heavily, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**The Empty Ed**

**Chapter 1: Are You My Mommy?**

The sun had just gone down minutes ago, which considering it was summer, was quite late in the evening. Most of the kids of the cul-de-sac weren't quite ready to call it a night yet, since school was out, and their curfews were relaxed a bit, except for one responsible young man.

"Eddy? Don't you think we should head to our respective homes for the evening?"

"Relax Sockhead. I heard Kevin is planning to play Flashlight Hide and Go Seek! We gotta go!" The shorter boy responded. After the fated incident with Eddy's brother, they were on good terms with the other kids, even the Kankers weren't quite as feared and shunned as they once were.

"Are you certain? I'm sure if Mother and Father were in town, they would not approve of me fighting against my circadian rhythm."

"Your what now? Don't worry about it, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

That's called foreshadowing, boys and girls.

Edd hung his head in defeat before sighing, and mumbling "Oh Dear..." before following Eddy at his usual gait.

Everyone was running and laughing in the darkness, the glow of flashlights bouncing around almost resembling a rave. The full moon had come out tonight, and shone like a bright white beacon against the bleak night sky.

"You got me Nazz!" Johnny 2x4 said smiling wide.

A new voice cut through the sound of children's laughter like nails on a chalkboard, "Are you my Mommy?"

All flashlights suddenly pointed towards the newest figure, and all laughter and speech quickly died down. A small child, wearing what appeared to be an old gas-mask stood there. Short, blonde, spiky hair peeked out from behind the mask, and black straps secured it tightly to the boy's head. Dressed in old, dirty clothes, he looked unremarkable save for some bruises on his hands.

Double D felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something wasn't right about this child. Those clothes looked like something out of the 1940's, as well as that mask.

Johnny was the closest, and took the opportunity to ask, "Heya buddy. Are you looking for your mom?" He crouched down and put a reassuring hand on the child's shoulder. The boy's head snapped up, almost as if looking Johnny in the eye, and repeated, "Are you my Mommy?" in a muffled tone. Johnny went to get up, but the boy's hand grabbed his arm instead.

"Hey! Let go! Ahh! It burns!" Johnny screamed out loudly in obvious pain. The child's grip didn't loosen though, if anything it got tighter as the boy struggled. The neighborhood kids were all frozen in shock, their flashlights on the scene before them. Johnny dropped to the ground and appeared to convulse. Plank clattered across the concrete, discarded. Johnny writhed in agony on the ground, and his screams became muffled, as he appeared to choke. Double D's flashlight focused on the boys mouth, as something forced its' way out. A black mass oozed out, almost like oil. Instead of dripping off of him though, it spread over his face and began to take shape. The terrified whites of his eyes were covered, and as a pulse hardened the material, two large black orbs replaced his eyes. The transformation complete, he rose up with an identical mask to the intruder.

"Dude... Uh, Johnny?" Kevin warily ventured as he shined his flashlight on the bald boy.

Their former friend looked towards the boy in the red hat, before tilting his head at an angle and asking that dreaded question. "Are you my Mommy?"

The original echoed the question, as they both took steps towards the neighborhood kids. For each step one of these children made, the neighborhood kids took one step back.

Eddy was the first to yell out. "EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

The kids all ran in different directions. Nazz went to Kevin's house with him. Their natural athletic ability gave them a huge lead on getting there, and locking the doors and windows. In all of the commotion, two teens ran into each other, colliding hard. Double D was dazed, but a hand swam into his vision and he clung on to it like a lifeline. He was pulled up, and drug along by his savior, Marie Kanker. He mumbled his thanks and looked back at the two possessed children. Someone had tripped, and they were closing in. Edd didn't want to imagine which one of his friends had succumbed to this surreal experience, and looked away. His vision caught sight of the moon, which had suddenly turned a rusty blood red color.

A little ways away from our main characters, a new addition to the soulless children got up and stretched his lanky figure. The new gas mask secured tightly to his head, a thick foreign accent spoke out, "Are you my Mommy?"

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of course I missed the Halloween deadline. But, I hope that you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

**The Empty Ed**

**Chapter 2: Double D &amp; Marie**

Double D dove in his front door with Marie hot on his heels. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. They were vaguely aware that the lights were not on, but the adrenaline had kept it from being a priority. The power was completely out, and had they checked everyone else's house, they would have found more of the same.

"We... made... it!" Double D wheezed towards his former stalker. They embraced tightly, as nothing like surviving (albeit temporarily) brings people together better. Edd looked into Marie's visible eye, and overcome with emotion, they both leaned forward for a vulnerable kiss in the dark.

A knock sounded at the door which froze their intentions, as well as the blood in their veins. Panic set in when a haunting voice asked, "Are you in there, Mommy?"

The two teens untangled themselves from each other, as they stared back at the door in mute horror. The pounding continued unabated. "Mommy..."

Then the phone started ringing. Marie and Edd both looked towards the phone though neither wanted to. They were too terrified to move to pick up the receiver. Then, a voice rang out clearly from the answering machine. "Mommy... Mommy..." Repeating over and over. It was a good thing Marie had dyed her her blue, because it would have gone white with the bone-chills she had.

Double D's heart started doing double duty, when a small, dirty-looking hand reached in through his mail slot and felt around for the door handle. Thankfully its' arm was not long enough to reach. Getting up, he looked towards Marie for some strength who had apparently ran off, and gulped audibly.

"Y-you're mother is not here." he said as loudly as he dared. It came out almost as a whispered question. The voice either didn't hear him or didn't care about what he said, because it started screaming "Please let me in Mommy! I'm scared out here!"

A hand tapped Edd on the shoulder, and he almost peed himself, before realizing it was just Marie, who had returned. She handed him a golf club, and he took it gratefully. She had a baseball bat in hand, and motioned for him to open the door. Nerves on high alert, he walked up, and announced loudly, "Okay, I'm going to open the door now." The child seemed to register this, because he withdrew his small arm from the mail slot.

They silently counted to three and Edd threw open the front door, they were prepared to fight for their lives, but the demonic child was gone.

"I guess he got scared and ran off?" Marie ventured uneasily.

Edd nodded as if to say 'hopefully', and added, "I hope everyone else is doing okay."

Marie paled at that. Double D quirked an eyebrow at her. She fished into her pocket for her cell phone, and pulled it out desperately. "No, no, no!" She wailed as she checked it. "Double D! Do you have a signal on your cell?"

Edd's eyes widened at that, panic had overridden his sensibilities. He could call the police! Grabbing his phone, he deflated when he saw he also had no signal.

"My sisters are out there with that... thing! We gotta go get 'em!" She frantically yelled, breaking the silence.

Ever the voice of reason, Eddward responded quickly. "Absolutely not, Marie. It is much too dangerous!"

Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed his arm. "Please... Double D. We have to help them. They're my family!"

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He mumbled to himself as they took back streets, and darted in-between shrubs.

"What did you say?" Marie whispered.

"Oh... uh, nothing. Let's keep moving." Edd responded. The two teens were silhouetted by the crimson moon, and the bleak, darkened sky.

Hopefully they would make it in time. They had to!

* * *

**Please Read &amp; Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, look who's back. This slacker! I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

**The Empty Ed**

**Chapter 3: Jimmy and Sarah**

In Ed and Sarah's house, the two youngest kids of the cul-de-sac stayed quiet, as the lanky figure repeatedly pounded on the window. "Mother, please let Rolf in!"

"Looks like they got Rolf, Jimmy." She said in a worried tone.

"I'm scared Sarah!" Jimmy shrieked in his high-pitched voice.

Their former foreign friend disappeared from sight, but then the phone started ringing. The power was out, Sarah was sure of that. The phone kept ringing though, as if nothing was wrong. Almost automatically her hand shot to the phone. With a tremor, she put the receiver to her ear. "The son of a shepherd is coming home, Mother..." Was all it said, and then the line went dead again.

Jimmy saw Sarah turn white as a sheet, cold sweat on her forehead, and his terror reached new levels. Sarah was unflappable, unbreakable, un...another word that meant she didn't scare easily (Jimmy was never very good with synonyms). She didn't get ever scared, or cry. Things had to be dire, if she was worried. "Umm... Sarah? Who was it?"

At her best friend's words, she blinked suddenly back in the real-world again. Her stomach churned anxiously, she needed to be strong for him. Swallowing hard, she turned to look at Jimmy. "It was ...a wrong number." She smiled weakly. "Hey, you checked the back door to make sure it was locked, yeah?"

Jimmy looked down in shame, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I was so scared Sarah! I couldn't bear to be away from you!"

Of course he didn't. Her smile got bigger, even though it was extremely forced. "That's okay, Jimmy. No need to get upset. Let's just go do it together."

They traipsed into the kitchen, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just a plain, slightly dark kitchen. "It probably wouldn't hurt to get a knife, just in case." She said more to herself than to him. Sarah went towards the back door, while the effeminate boy stayed behind. She turned the deadbolt, and finally began to let herself relax a little.

"Sar-!" Jimmy tried to cry out. The redhead turned to see Rolf (she couldn't tell by the mask obscuring his face, but by his size and clothes) with a firm grasp on Jimmy's shoulder. Rage overtook the sensation of fear and she sprinted towards her friend.

"Get away from Jimmy!" Sarah yelled as she jumped up and kicked the possessed boy in the chest. His grip actually loosened, and she took the opportunity to grab her best friend by the braces and ran for it.

She quickly analyzed her potential choices for survival. Unfortunately, there was not a lock on the kitchen door, so that was not an option. They needed somewhere that they could get out of the house if that... thing that got Rolf came for them. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Ed's room! He had windows to the ground level! They turned and sprinted down the steps into the Basement, and shut and locked Ed's door. Luckily for them, Ed had been forced to clean his room today so he could go with Edd and Eddy. It was still considered dirty by most people, but the bed was clean, and his comic books and movies had been organized.

Jimmy coughed loudly, drawing Sarah out of her appraisal of the room . "Are you okay Jimmy?" She asked worriedly.

Sweat dripped from his forehead like a sieve. "I feel woozy, Sarah!"

"You'll be okay. Let's get you in bed, mister."

"Thanks, Mommy."

She paused for half a second. That was an odd statement, but tonight was crazy, so she'd let his mistake slide. After all, it was just a mistake, right?

**Poor, poor, stupid kids. They don't even know they are already damned.**

* * *

**Ooh, what will happen next?!**

**Read &amp; Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy my newest installment of The Empty Ed! Please read and review!

* * *

**The Empty Ed**

**Chapter 4: Ed &amp; Eddy**

Outside Eddy's room, it was disturbingly dark, and eerily quiet.

Inside, the aforementioned boy was looking out of his blinds with a pair of binoculars. "Looks like we're safe for now, Lumpy."

"Do ya think it's aliens, Eddy?!" Ed worriedly asked.

"Nah, but it is definitely evil." He paused, looking up at the sky. "Have you seen the moon? It's red. That sounds like something from one of your stupid movies."

The larger boy thought for a minute. "Oh yeah! This is just like 'Daleks Ate My Neighbors'."

Eddy rolled his eyes, as Ed recited some of his favorite lines, something about "Extenuate!" or something.

Something wooden clacked against his window, and Eddy jumped back dropping the binoculars. "W-what was that?!"

"Ooh, I know!" Ed beamed as he pulled the cord. Sliding down the window was an unmistakable Plank, though a crude gas-mask was drawn over the board's face, and Eddy felt the blood drain from his face, as he saw the masked Johnny (who was holding it) looking in.

"Please let me in, Mommy." that distorted voice came through Eddy's old record player as well as from the outside. 'H-how?' the shorter boy wondered as he walked over to observe the machine. The plug was disconnected, and the power was out. That was impossible.

"Okie dokie!" The giant boy sang out behind him.

"Ed! No!" Eddy yelled out as he turned around, but it was too late. Ed flipped the latch, and slid the door open. The masked boy With horror, he watched one of his best friends get turned into a monstrosity.

"Hehe. It tickles, Eddy!" were the slow boy's final words as an identical gas mask pulsed into focus over his grinning face. Ed turned to his best friend and happily said. "Are you my Mom?"

As the two entities got closer, he felt despair set in. He looked to his left, and saw an old screwdriver with an impossibly blue handle laying on his nightstand. The short boy dove for it, narrowly missing being converted like Ed. The soulless boys looked around slowly in confusion. Eddy stood up, clutching the screwdriver like a lifeline. The two personifications of evil stood in-between him and the doorway. The only thing on his side was his record player, a little over a dozen vinyl records, and the tool in his hand. How could he get out of here in one piece?

Inspiration struck him, as Ed asked, "Mom?"

"I've got yer 'Mom right here!" Eddy yelled. He pried the lid off of his record player to use as a shield, then started launching vinyls at the intruders. The records shattered on contact, but the larger boy stumbled back. This gave Eddy the opportunity he needed to push his makeshift shield against Johnny, and squeeze out of the only thing going through his mind (other than fear, and despair) where was safety? Where would no one dare venture, no matter how evil?

A sour look crossed his face as he realized where he was thinking of.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" he grumbled as he headed towards the Park n' Flush.

**If he makes it there alive... That is.**

* * *

**Until next time readers!**


End file.
